1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to profiling physical and chemical media utilizing electromagnetic waves. More particularly, this invention relates to an instrument and method for analyzing materials in the proximity of soliton waves propagating through a wave guide and detecting effects on the soliton waves induced by the materials.
2. Description of Related Art
Periodic oscillations of energy, commonly referred to as electromagnetic waves, have been used to analyze chemical or physical properties of materials for many years. Beginning with the early exploration of light in the 1600's by Isaac Newton, Robert Hooke, and others, the application of electromagnetic waves to analyze chemical or physical properties of media now spans many areas of analytical chemistry including atomic absorption spectroscopy (AA), infrared absorption spectroscopy (IR), and microwave absorption (MW).
A stable form of electromagnetic energy producing a selected wavelength within a sampling device and a detector may be used to produce a measurable output signal. From the output signals, emission, absorption and fluorescence spectra of materials, and data from liquid and gas samples may be collected and analyzed. Depending on the wavelength, or energy, of the electromagnetic wave used, molecular and atomic data can be obtained.
Generally, spectroscopic methods are based on energy absorption, emission or fluorescence. A molecule can undergo a transition from a high energy state to a low energy state and emit energy as a photon, or reverse the process through the absorption of energy. Absorption and emission can occur at the electronic, vibrational, or rotational levels where elementary excitations may be found. Excitations can be described as ordinary sinusoidal waves representing periodic physical properties. Sinusoidal waves typically exhibit a dispersive response to the material in which the sinusoidal waves travel as well as exhibit a loss of energy in motion. Dispersion and loss of energy in the sinusoidal wave can present analytical limitations within a material, especially in a multi-phase medium.
High energy electromagnetic waves such as X-ray, ultraviolet, and infrared waves have been used to explore the dynamic environment of charge motion, potential inclusive lattice differentiation, boundaries, and variable quantum states found in many materials. However, as the transverse, oscillating electric field and accompanying magnetic field of an electromagnetic wave passes through a material, each field can be stressed or strained such that dislocations, dipoles, changes in permittivity and permeability, boundary oscillation frequencies, and other physical characteristics of the material can complicate the transmission of the high energy wave through the material. As a result, electromagnetic waves, particularly high energy waves, such as microwaves have not proved useful for exploring the charge motion, potential inclusive lattice differentiation, boundaries and variable quantum states, because the low frequency, long wave length, and potential peak broadening of high energy waves restricts possible applications.
Electromagnetic characteristics are present or can be created within most materials, and most materials create an environment of varied electromagnetic forces, varied charge centers and ionic crystal lattices. An incident wave originating outside a material can be influenced by moving charges or electromagnetic fields within or near the material, thus creating a characteristic interaction signature that can be seen within both incident and reflected waves. Further, significant penetration of the material and increased analytical depth may be achieved.
A crystalline, medium/liquid interface, or an amorphous material may have dislocations which could create a detectable field anomaly. Dislocation is defined as any change within surface or subsurface morphology including polarity and other charge characteristics. A change in surface profile, cracks or breaking within the material, boundaries within the material, an inclusion of another type of atom or structure within an overall crystal structure, and displacement of atomic groups within the structure of the material, are all to be considered dislocations. Field anomalies created by such dislocations result in changes within internal electrical or magnetic field vectors.
A method and device that takes advantage of these principles, without the disabilities of high energy electromagnetic waves, for identifying a material by the environment of varied electromagnetic forces of the material, would be highly useful. A method and device that can monitor material properties externally, without invasive techniques, would be valuable in a variety of industries, such as process stream manufacturing, biomedical and pharmaceutical.